Take me back, I'm sorry
by A candle in the night
Summary: Jack and Elsa were once in love, but after too many arguements Elsa left taking Jack's future with her. Years later they are forced to work together. Will their love be rekindled or destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I've decided to start a new story, because this story has been circling around my head for a while, I hope you all like it. I present 'Take me back, I'm sorry.' _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 1. _

_Goodbye, I love you, I hate you._

I was staring at the ceiling, curled up against Jack, his arm around my waist. I propped myself up on an elbow, and looked at my boyfriend of now one year, two weeks, and four days. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I sighed and got out of bed, changing into a cap sleeve and ragged jeans.

I went downstairs, and poured myself a cup of coffee. Jack came downstairs, and kissed my cheek. "Good morning Ellie." He said cheerfully. "Morning," I mumbled. Jack yawned and stretched. "Sooo, what are you going to do today?" He asked buttering a piece of toast. My hand went to my stomach. _This would be a good time to tell him_…I thought, hesitantly. "I don't know. Probably just clean the house." Jack sighed. "What got shoved up your ass?" I turned to stare at him. "Excuse me?" I asked angrily. "What's wrong with you?" I just stared at him. "I'm sorry; I'm just not feeling good. Why? I'm- You're tired, you're sick, you're stressed? That's all I've been getting from you for a month! You're just being an asshole!" I screamed at him. "Me?! You're the one who's shutting me out! I'm sorry, but I'm just- What?" My fingers gripped the cup, we've been fighting too often, and it was stressing me out. "You're the one who's always starting the fight, and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of the fighting, the accusations and of you!" I screamed at him. He hit his hand on the table. "If you're so sick of me, then leave! Fine! I don't need this bullshit!" I smashed the cup on the floor and stomped up to our bedroom, and grabbed my suitcase, and started putting all my clothes in it angrily. I grabbed my pictures, degree, and purse and towed my stuff downstairs. "What are you doing?" He asked me when my hand was on the doorknob. "I'm leaving. I'm sick of it and- You're actually leaving," he didn't sound scare, he sounded doubtful. "Yes." I ripped the locket from my throat, and threw it towards him. "Goodbye Jack." I opened the door, and was towing my suitcase to my car, when I heard him yell, "You'll be back!" I turned to him, and gave him the bird.

I threw my suitcase in the back of my silver jaguar, and was about to get in the car, when Jack grabbed my wrist. "Where will you go?" I wrenched my wrist out of his grip, "far, far, far, away!" I got in the car slamming the door. "Elsa, I'm," I peeled out of the driveway, and sped down the road, hearing Jack call my name.

I stopped at a convenience store, and broke down crying. I hit my hands against the steering wheel, and a sob escaped my throat. "I'm sorry, Jack. I really am." I covered my face with my hands. "I'm so stupid." My hands moved my stomach. "I will be strong. I will be strong, for you my little one." I got out of my car, and went inside to buy me water and a chocolate bar. "You okay miss?" The teenager asked me at the check-out. "Yes," I smiled at him. "Thank you." I walked out of the store, and sat in my car. I fished my cellphone out of my purse, and dialed the only person I knew I could trust. "Yolo?" The always chirpy voice of my sister answered. "Hey," I said. "Elsa, omg where have you been sis? I…Ok, what's wrong? Me and Jack broke up." Anna gasped. "No!" She screamed. I held the phone away from my ear. "What happened? Tell me everything. Are you hurt? Well of course you're hurt- Anna, Anna you need to calm down Of course I'm hurt, but I think I'll live. Hopefully,'' I muttered. ''Where are you going to go? I don't know,'' I said hitting my head on the steering wheel. ''Come by Mama and Papa's they want to see you. K, see you soon. K bye.'' Anna hung up. I took and few deep breaths, and drove to the direction of Chicago, my hometown.

_A/N alright this is a story; I hope that will be met with positive responses. I have no idea if I'm going to continue, if you want me too, tell me, and if it is it will be Jelsa as the final ship. Love ya'll XOXO Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2 Fast-forward five years

_A/N hello to all how are you, my shoutout(s) are to Anime Expert of Cute, and it was salty. Thank you, I know. It was an idea I had on a whim, this chapter will be better I promise. But I do appreciate the criticism. Guest, here's more. Guest, that's strange, thanks I will continue. Enna burning, I'm going to continue._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 2._

_Fast forward five years. _

I sighed, and rolled over. I felt someone running their fingers through my hair, not long elegant fingers that felt callous, but small thin fingers. I opened my eyes to see my giggling daughter. "Mommy, wake up, wake up, wake up! What time is it?" I asked sitting up, and stretching. "About seven. Reed left a little while ago. He left without saying goodbye? Typical," I muttered. Tessa grabbed my robe, and held it out for me. "Thank you darling," I said tightening my robe. She tugged on my hand, "come on Mommy. I'm hungry!" Tessa dragged me downstairs. "What do you want?" She sat at the island, her wavy platinum white hair bouncing as she giggled. "Watermelon!" She squealed. I smiled at her, and grabbed a carton of watermelon and scooped her out a bowl. "Mommy? Yes, darling," I asked putting her breakfast in front of her. "Are you picking me up from school today? Of course, why would you ask me that," I said, leaning forward on the counter. She shrugged. I ruffled her hair, and she stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled at her.

I was fixing myself a cup of coffee when Tessa said something that that made me tense. "Do you think Jack Frost is handsome?" For a minute I refused to look at her, shame building inside me. "Why would you ask me that Tessie," I asked turning around clasping my mug tightly to hide my shaking hands. "He was on TV last night, with his new girlfriend, she's really pretty." I inwardly rolled my eyes, Jack's new girlfriend Rapunzel Corona, a famous artist was at the premiere of his latest movie, 'A demon in your eyes.' It sounds interesting, but it's a sappy romance. "I suppose he's good-looking enough." I said, somewhat stiffly. She gave me a look that said 'You're hiding something', she was too perceptive, like me. I smiled again, and drained my cup, putting it in the sink.

"Come on, we need to get you ready for school." I picked her up, and went up the stairs to her bedroom. "Grab your clothes, and I'll fix your hair after I get dressed. K?" She nodded and ran to her closet. I walked to my room and grabbed my already planned out outfit, a dress shirt, pencil skirt, black tie, and black jacket. I put my heels on as I walked to Tessa's room. She was dressed in a blue skirt, and white top, and black leggings. "Can you help me with my boots?" She asked, sitting on her bed. I walked forward, and knelt in front of her, and laced up her boots. "You excited for you first day of school? Yeah, but I'm kind of scared too." I kissed her forehead, "if anything happens just call me. K? K." I grabbed her hairbrush, and started to brush through her crazy mane gently. I put it in a side ponytail. I looked up at the mirror, to see our reflections. As always my eyes drifted to the reflection of Tessa's eyes. There were a deep blue. Her father's eyes. I took a deep breath. "You ready to go? Yep," Tessa took my hand, and we walked downstairs. I grabbed my purse, and Tessa put her backpack on, and we went to the elevator. Tessa pushed the 'down' button, and gripped my leg, as the elevator descended.

We stepped into the lobby, and Tessa waved to the doorman, as we waited for my car from valet. Eddy, our usual valet boy pulled up in my silver jaguar. He opened the door for Tessa, and I fastened her into her car seat, and then Eddy opened my door, with a smile. I handed him his usual ten dollar bill, with a smile. I buckled up, and drove into the direction of Tessa's school.

_Jump cut_.

I pulled into the parking lot of Tessa's school, and looked in the backseat to see my baby crying. I practically ran to get to her side the car, and I flung the door open. "Tessie love, what's wrong?" I unbuckled her and she jumped into my arms. I started to gently rock her back and forth, rubbing circles on her back. "I-I don't want to go to school!" She sobbed into the crook of my neck. "Tessie, it's going to be alright." I picked her up, and leaned against my car. "If anything, even the smallest, tiniest, little thing happens, you call me. Alright?" She took a deep breath, a habit she picked up from me, and nodded. "That's my girl." I put her down, and took her hand as we crossed the parking lot. Tessa's grip on my hand tightened considerably, when we stopped in front of her classroom. A tall blonde woman greeted us enthusiastically. "Hello! I am, Aurora Rose." She held her hand out for me, "Elsa, Elsa Evans. It is wonderful to meet you. Likewise," I said. She knelt down in front of Tessa, and smiled. "You must be Theresa, am I right?" Tessa hid her face in my skirt. "She prefers Tessa. Oh, well hello Tessa. I'm going to be your kindergarten teacher you may call me Ms. Rose." I gently squeezed Tessa's hand, for reassurance. "Hello Ms. Rose, it's nice to make your acquaintances. Well, aren't you a well-mannered little girl!" She said, clasping her hands to together. "Thank you. Class is about to start, you need to head inside." Tessa looked at me, with fear in her eyes. "It'll be alright." I kissed her forehead. She nodded, and gave me a hug. "I love you, Tessie. Love you too, Mommy." She walked into the classroom, reluctantly. I turned to Ms. Rose, and handed her my card. "If there are any problems please call me" She examined the card. "You run the Evans Law firm? Yes, it's a family business." She nodded, and shook my hand, and started talking to another parent.

_Jump cut_.

I got in my car, and drove deep into the city, to my law firm. After about fifteen minutes, I pulled into my private parking place right in front of the skyscraper. I got out of my car, and brushed my skirt. I held my head high, as I walked to the lobby of my business. I nodded to everyone I passed, as I made my way to the elevator. "Good morning, Mrs. Evens." One of the… I think assistants said. I nodded and smiled at him. I had to make idle chit-chat for quite a while, since my office was on the top floor, and there were way too many floors in the building, if you wanted my opinion. After what felt like a century, I finally made it to my floor. I nodded to everyone in the elevator, and quickly walked towards my office. "Ms. Evans!" My crazed secretary said. I turned to acknowledge her. "Yes, Periwinkle? You have a very important client coming in only fifteen minutes! Alright," I held my hand out for my mail, and files. "Thank you." I walked to my office door, and opened it.

I quickly walked over to my glass desk, and collapsed in my brand-new high back leather swivel chair. I opened a file, and read over it. It was a request for a joint business deal from Weasalton Inc. I have declined his offer three times, but he was a persistent man. I was signing the document to decline it, when my speaker buzzed. "What is it Periwinkle," I asked in a dull tone. "Your client is here. He's early. Yes, do you want me to send him in? Yes. Be quick, please. Yes, Mrs. Evans." She hung up, and opened the door. "Thank you Peri, you may leave. Yes, ma 'me." She shut the door. I was reading a document, "There's no need to be shy. Please take a seat." I said. "Whatever you say Ellie." My head shot up.

_A/N this seems like a good place to stop. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. With school being pretty stressful, the updates won't be as frequent as I like to. Please review, favorite, and follow. Love ya'll XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3 The should stay in the past

_A/N hello to all, my shoutout(s) are too iheartjelsa, k, thank you, wonderful! Happypenguin177, you'll see. I will. Guest thanks wonderful, I will. Alvinandbritanny4ever, I know, I hope you enjoy it. Enna Burning, me too. Guest, I've been thinking about it. OoPoPcAnDy Thanks. Guest, so am I, thank you. I hope I am. Allyson, read. Ata, you'll find that out in this chapter, also that, that too. Jack is an actor, and Rapunzel's an artist and Jack's latest girlfriend, you'll find out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 3. _

_The past should stay in the past._

My head shot up at the sound of a nickname I've missed coming from the voice I hear in my dreams. "Jack," my whisper was broken. I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here? " I heard the click of the lock on my door, and my heart was beating too fast. He leaned against the door, and looked around the room, with a look of boredom on his face. "Five years, what the hell babe?" I inwardly flinched. I've been hearing rumors about him, him being a player and an all-around douche. The once sweet boy I knew was replaced by spoiled over-grown man child with an ego bigger than his wallet. "What do you mean?" I can't afford to lose my temper…again. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Oh, you know, skipping out on me five years ago, ignoring my calls, texts, emails, and just completely ignoring me, and not acknowledging my existence, it was a low blow to my ego. We broke up; there was no reason for us to retain contact." I said, putting my right hand over my left hand.

"Do you still hold it against me, even after all these years," I asked with a hint of impatience in my voice. "I'm not holding anything against you; I'm just stating the facts." He said, examining his cuticles. I rubbed my temples. "Did you come here just to harass me about the past, because you know- Yeah, yeah," He said waiving his hand, "the past should stay in the past. I know." He said, rolling his eyes. Of course, he's going to act like the break-up didn't affect him at all. Typical men. "Are we just going to argue, or did you come here for a purpose? Yes, I did." He walked towards my desk and plopped down on one of the chairs. "Well…" I asked. "As you may or may not know, I am a very successful actor," I inwardly rolled my eyes. "And, my agent just quit, and I need a new one so I want to you to be my agent." I just looked at him. "Jack this is a law-firm, not a- I know, but you could also be my lawyer. Elsa, you run the law-firm, I know you don't do many cases, and I can tell from the way you were sitting when I came in here, you're bored. No, I'm stressed. Why? Running the law-firm is a stressful job! Whatever you say, Elsa, whatever you say. "He said, smiling. I sat back down, angry that he got a rise out of me.

"Elsa, I know you know how this will help your business, if the public eye knows you're representing _the_ Jack Frost, your business will skyrocket." He was right. "So, do we have a deal? Schedule our next meeting with my secretary, and bring a contract. We'll talk then. Great," he smiled his dazzlingly perfect beautiful smile, and then I realized Tessa inherited his smile too. Damn him. He got up, and walked over to my side of the desk. "One more thing," He said. I looked up at him, "what-" He pressed his lips against mine, and smiled. I gripped the arms of my chair. He pulled back, and licked his lips. I blushed furiously. "See you later Elsa." And that cocky ass bastard had the nerve to saunter out of my office whistling! I growled, and hit my head on my desk. "Mrs. Evans, are you alright?" Peri asked.

_Jump cut_.

I left the office at two-thirty, and Tessa was going to get out of school at three. I was in my car, when Jack's kiss replayed in my head. I had to physically restrain myself from kissing him back. "Get a grip Elsa," I muttered. I sighed as I waited for the light turn. As I was driving down the road, I started thinking about Jack, which was never a good thing. I thought about his eyes, and his sense of humor, and his love of adventure. How he asked me out, it was possibly the most adorkable I've ever seen Jack, and I felt a twinge of regret in my chest. I missed him, oh how I missed him. I wiped the moisture away from my eyes, and then I laughed at myself. "I'm so pathetic," I said with a sad laugh.

I pulled into Tessa's school, and got out of the car, and rubbed my temples, the signs of a headache appearing. Faster than I thought, a bell rung in the distance, and children flooded out of the school. I walked forward, as I saw the bobbing head of my daughter coming towards me. I held my arms out, and caught her in a hug. "Hi mommy! Hi Tessie, how was your first day of school? Great, I made you a present!" She smiled, and I kissed her forehead. "That's wonderful; you can give it to me, when we get home. Okay." She said, smiling. I opened the door, and fastened her in. I got in the front seat, and got us on the road towards home. "Mommy? Yes, Tessie? Is Reed coming home tonight? No, Tess he's not. Why not? He's going to be in Europe for the next few weeks." I heard her sigh in frustration. I felt the usual spiral of guilt build up inside of me. "Why is he in Europe? The company sent him there, to discuss putting their products there. He _always _goes." I heard her sigh again. "I know, but he's very good at his job. But he's never at home anymore. I know, Tess, I know." There was a span of silence. "Mommy, is he mad at you? Who? Reed," I laughed. "No, Tessa he's not. Good."

I pulled up to the front door of our hotel, and Teddy opened my door. I smiled at him, and grabbed Tessa's hand, when suddenly a camera flashed in my face. "What the- Miss! Miss! Today, our informants told us they saw _the_ Jack Frost leaving your law firm. Is that true?" About a dozen microphones were shoved into my face. "I do not discuss what matters go on with my clients." Tessa was cowering behind me. "Now all of you move." They didn't listen, just turned to my daughter. "Little girl, have you ever met _the_ Jack Frost? Is he as handsome in person, as he is on TV? Do you think he'll go far? What do you think of his latest girlfriend?" Tessa was crying now. I picked her up, and tried to get through the crowd of paparazzi but to no avail I couldn't. I was growing angry, and if I didn't get Tessa through, I was going to pummel them. Suddenly two giant arms separated the crowd, and grabbed my arm, and pulled me into my building. The doorman held them off by locking the door. I looked up to see my future brother-in-law Kristoff. Tessa was shaking, and sobbing. I started to rub circles on her back, and whisper words of comfort in her ear, "there, there. I'm here, nothing's going to happen. There, there." Suddenly she fell asleep. I smiled at Kristoff, and Anna, and put a finger to my lips.

We walked to the elevator and I hit the 'up' button, to take us to the top floor. A few minutes later, we heard a _ding_ and we got out of the elevator, and I unlocked my door. "I'll be right back," I whispered. I went upstairs to Tessa's room, and gently put her back to bed. I kissed her forehead, and brushed hair away from her face. I quietly walked out, and half-closed the door. I walked downstairs to talk to my family. Anna and Kristoff were sitting on the couch, talking quietly. Kristoff handed me a cup of coffee, and I plopped down in one of the chairs, throwing my head back on the seat. "Thanks," I said to Kristoff, sipping at my coffee. "Anytime, Elsa," He smiled. I sighed, and placed my coffee down. "What was that all about," Anna asked. "The paparazzi received information that Jack Frost was at the law firm today. Was he," Anna asked. I sighed, and covered my face with my hands. Anna came over and hugged me. I sighed again, and leaned into the comforting embrace of my little sister. "I can't believe he came around after all these years." Kristoff said, shaking his head. I know it's strange. When was the last time you two had any contact?" Anna asked me. "The day we broke up." I whispered. Anna rubbed my shoulders, comfortingly. "Why did he come back? I don't know," my voice was too soft. "Elsa, are you going to be okay? Of course I am. The past is the past." Anna and Kristoff shared a glance. "Where's Reed." My fingers grazed my wedding ring. I always thought it was a bit gothic for my taste, with the dark thick band, and the black jewels surrounding the black opal jewel, but Reed insisted I wear it. His father wanted his son to give it to his wife. I really didn't want to argue so I agreed. "He's in Europe. Did he say when he's coming back? No, but he'll call tonight. He always does. K." Anna said. Then Kristoff changed the subject, and we talked about nothing for hours.

"Mommy," My head shot up, as I saw Tessa at the top of the stairs. I got up, and picked my sleepy daughter up, and carried her to the chair I was sitting and sat down in again. "What were you talking about?" Tessa asked looking at me. "Just boring grown-up stuff," Kristoff said.

.


	4. Ch4 Sadly the past will always come back

_A/N Hello! My shoutout(s) are too OoPoPcAnDy, well… PiperGrace938 thanks and I'm not offended. But can I ask why, I'm just curious and I love feedback. ATA, I know. No, not yet. Reed has his suspicions. Actually, you're spot on. Trust me, I was –am obsessed with the Infernal Devices, but there is also another reason that will be explained. And in the near future I might be making a certain crossover. IIeFrost, sorry. Thanks. Iheartjelsa, here is more, thanks. Iheartjelsaandunicorn, here is more. Lol, thanks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, 'thinking of you.'_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 4._

_Sadly the will past always comes back._

Tessa and I stayed up late that night, watching movies and eating chocolate flavored popcorn. We fell asleep around four the next morning on the couch. So when I heard my phone ringing, I was startled. I jolted awake and fumbled for it in my purse. "Hello," I asked, still groggy. "Elsa, are you alright?" My husband's panicked voice demanded of me. "Of course, why wouldn't I be," I rubbed my forehead, a headache coming on. "You didn't answer any of my phone calls. Oh," I checked my phone. Seven missed calls, and thirteen text messages. "Sorry Reed, my phone must've turned off." He sighed. "What are you and Tessa going to do today? On a Saturday," I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Nothing much, probably just watches a few movies. That sounds nice. Suuure," I said smiling. He laughed just a little. "How's London's weather treating you?" He sighed, "You know as well as I do that I hate cold weather. It can't be that bad. Yeah, like you would ever find out. Whatever Reed, you're such a sissy. I got a meeting, I'll call tonight. Alright, bye love you. Yeah," he said hanging up. I sighed, slumping even more against the counter. I put my phone on the counter, and blew hair out of my face. I sighed and rolled my shoulders, when my phone rang again.

"Hello- Mrs. Evans where are you?!" I held my phone away from my ear. "What, Periwinkle it's my day off. You know as well as I do, that I don't work on the weekends- But your appointment with Mr. Frost is in half an hour and- What!" My hand slammed onto the countertop. "Are you positive?" I demanded. "Yes Mrs. Evans. I'll be there as quickly as I can." I hung, and screamed in frustration. That bastard! He'll do anything to ruin my day! I slammed my fist on the countertop. "Mommy, are you okay? Yes, Tessa get dressed. Why?" She looked so confused, my poor baby. "Mommy has a surprise meeting today, and you're going with me. Oh, alright," She skipped to her room, and I hurried to mine. I knew Jack's taste, so there is no way I'm wearing a skirt. I was buttoning my jacket to my new suit up. I straightened my red tie, and grabbed my purse, and ran downstairs. "How do I look," Tessa asked spinning around in her new shirt, and jeans. "Adorable," I said, grabbing her hand. We hurried to the elevator, and down to the lobby. "Good morning Mrs. Evans, darling little Tessa," Our neighbor lady, Cruella de Vil said sneeringly. The hag terrified Tessa, and with good reason. She was just shivering inducing. She was wearing her bulky looking mink fur coat, and she smiled with her too red lips. She laughed when Tessa scurried to hide behind me. I nodded to her, and we hurried to our valet. I nodded to Teddy, and handed him his usual tip. We rode in silence, my thoughts on Jack. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was nervous, seeing him always opened up so many memories, it was painful. "Mommy? Yes, Tessa? Can you put the radio on? Of course," I turned the radio on.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips; I taste your mouth, oh!_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

"Mommy," Tessa sounded scared. I blinked the moisture away from my eyes, and smiled at her in the review mirror, "is something wrong Tessie?" She shook her head and looked out the window. I sighed, and gripped the steering waiting for the light to turn. I hated lying to her. I know she thinks Reed hates her, and she at least suspects that Reed isn't her father. I'm surprised no one else had figured that out. They don't look anything alike! "Mommy, are you really okay?" I looked in the review mirror again at my baby. "Of course Tessa," I smiled at her again.

Jump cut.

I pulled into the parking lot, and we quickly walked to the elevator. Tessa pushed the up button, and I think people could see the tension in shoulders, so nobody bothered to talk to me. After a few minutes, we exited onto my floor. "Mrs. Evans!" Periwinkle scurried to see me. "Mr. Frost just called he'll be here in a few minutes. Thank you. And Mr. Bjorgman called, saying him and your sister landed in Virginia. He and Ms. Anna send their love. Wonderful, thank you," I held my hand out for my files and mail. "Good morning Tessa. Morning Peri, how are you? I'm fine, you? Great! Tessa, come on." I called from my doorway. "Coming Mommy," She hugged Peri, and ran past me into my office. I sat down at my desk, and opened another letter from Weasalton, requesting a meeting. I rolled my eyes. He was so damn persistent! I decided to be diplomatic, and agree to meeting, even though I really didn't want to. I sighed. The phone buzzed. "Yes," I asked. "Mr. Frost is here. Send him in, and take Tessa to the TV room. Yes Mrs. Evans." The door opened, and he walked in. I looked up to see Tessa walk towards the door, to Periwinkle. She was about to leave when Jack stopped her. "Hello, I'm Jack Frost." She looked up at him, and smiled, "Hi," she said shyly. Jack's face was confused, then after a few silent moments horrified. I cleared my throat, "Periwinkle, please leave. Of course Mrs. Evans," She closed the door, with Tessa in tow. "Please take a seat." He walked mechanically to a seat, and slowly sat down. "Jack, are you well?" I asked, silently enjoying his look of horror. "That girl. Who was she? Tessa, my daughter. Daughter? Yes. Does that mean you're…? What, married?" I asked smiling. "Of course," I held my left hand out for his inspection. He paled considerably. "H-how long? Five years. Five…? We broke up five years ago. How long was the engagement?" He clutched his hands together tightly. "My engagement was short. How short? A month." His shoulders stiffened. "That girl, Tessa was it? Yes." My heart was beating very fast. "She's my daughter." It wasn't a question, he was stating a fact. "Why would you say something like that?" I asked quietly. He laughed, "You don't think I would recognize my own child? You have no true standards of me, do you? No, I don't." I said looking away. "She would be around five years old, correct? Yes. When's her birthday? August, august twentieth, she was born in the evening. How fitting a day, for _our_ daughter to be born. The day we met, when you were indeed five yourself. The irony is hilarious!" He laughed. "Don't laugh at something like this. It's not amusing to me." I said, with anger in my voice.

He looked at me, with his dark eyes. They were so beautiful, one of the very first things I fell in love with. And one of the things Tessa inherited, sadly. "I want to be in her life." He said suddenly. I whipped my head to stare at him. "Absolutely not," I growled. "Why not? She's my daughter as much as she is yours. And no matter how much you try to deny it, I am her father and I deserve to be in her life. She's too young to understand. I call bullshit on that. Does she think your husband is her father? I don't know what she thinks." I whispered. He walked around and put either hand on both of my arm rest, he had me pinned. "Elsa, she's my daughter. I want to be in her life, to provide, to care for and to love. You've already stolen so much from me, just gives me the chance to be a father. Why should I?" I looked into his eyes. "Because, no matter how much you tell yourself you hate me, you love her. She's now your entire world, and you would do anything to keep her happy. Don't you think she deserves to have her daddy in her life?" His words were so true, and they sounded so sincere and wonderful, but…"She's still too young." I whispered. I felt him capture my chin with his index finger, and thumb. "Fine, we don't have to tell her anything, but at least let me be around her. And when she's older, we can tell her. Okay," he asked with so much pleading in his eyes. I sighed, "Fine. But I decided when we tell her. That sounds fine." He smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. "We're going to have so much fun," he whispered in my ear. I shudder when I felt his cool breath on my neck. He pulled back, and we stared at each other. My gaze fell to his lips, and I knew his hold on the arms of the chair.

"Now," he straightened up, and went to sit down. I fought down and failed a surge of disappointment. "Shall we continue?" He pushed a piece of paper towards me. "Here is the contract, knowing you; you're going to read the whole thing. Am I right? You know me so well," I muttered. I read that I was blah blah blah blah this. And, to blah blabbitly blah, blah blah. Honestly right now, this was not something I had the willpower to concentrate on. So I just signed and put my signature on it, with good faith to know Jack wouldn't try to pull something. "I want to meet her, properly." I nodded. "Periwinkle," I asked pushing down on a button. "Yes, Mrs. Evans? Bring Tessa in here, please. Yes ma'me." I stood up, and went to wait by the door. A second later, Tessa walked in. "Tessa," I held out my hand and she took it. "There is someone, I would like you to meet." I pulled her towards Jack, who was on the floor on his knees. "This is Jack, he's an old friend and we're going to be working together for a while." She looked wary. "Don't worry, you can trust him." Tessa moved forward and hugged Jack's neck. He held her close. He looked over her shoulder and smiled at her. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

_A/N well, I think this is a good place to stop. I hope this cleared a little confusion up. As per usual please favorite, follow, and review. Love ya'll XOXO BYE!_


	5. Chapter 5 A new beginning

_A/N hello hello hello! I am giving out super sweet awesomesause cookies to iheartjelsa, yeah I know. The fluff levels are high in this chapter. Thanks. OoPoPcAnDy, yep, not yet. Thank you for the advice. Guest, yeah he is. Guest, you made me laugh, I love you. You are an absolute treat! Iheartjelsaandunicorns, you're welcome. Guest, thanks, I will keep updating, don't worry. Happypenguin177 thanks. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 5._

_A new beginning. _

I leaned against the doorway, as warmth spread throughout my heart. Tessa pulled away from Jack and smiled, looking over Jack's shoulder she said, "I cannot believe your friends with _the_ Jack Frost. Why didn't you tell me," Tessa demanded of me, crossing her arms, and pouting. She looked so adorable, and so much like Jack that I had to laugh. "I guess it never came up in a conversation. You never liked talking about him, why? If you two were old friends, why didn't you like talking about him? Did something happen," she asked and turned to Jack. He stood up, and glanced at me, with a sad smile. "Well…" Jack began but I cut in, "it's been _years_ since we've see each other. Yeah," Jack said, "it was before we made anything of ourselves. Exactly," I stepped forward and picked Tessa up. "Tessie, the past is the past. I will be working as Jack's agent, and we'll be catching up with each other. So Jack will be around? Yes," I said smiling at Jack, "Jack will be around." He flashed a brilliant smile at me. _Ba -thump_ went my heart.

Tessa smiled at us, and we smiled at her. I looked at Jack, but he was looking at Tessa, a look of adoration in his eyes. I put Tessa down, and she went to Jack, he scooped her up, and put her on his shoulders, just like my papa used to do. I felt tears prickling at my eyes, _oh papa_, _mama why did you have to go?_ I went to my desk, and rifled through a file, while Tessa and Jack goofed around. I looked up, and laughed. Jack had Tessa by her ankles and was gently shaking her. "Jack," My voice had the air of a warning in it, "please be careful with her." Jack swung her up, and caught her. "She needs to have a little rough-housing in her life, it'll toughen her up. Jack, I know we were rough as kids, but Tessa is- She'll be fine Elsa, lighten up. Geez," he put Tessa down. "You worry too much," I was about to respond when my cell rang. "Hello? Hey, Elsa umm, we need to talk. Reed, what's wrong?" There was a pause, "umm, you see… Reed, what happened? Nothing, it's just…I'm going to be in Europe for three months." I was silent. "Reed, you promised no more long-term trips! I know, it's just," he sighed. "It's what? It's just, we're trying to extend the product throughout Western Europe, and I'm the only one they trust to do it." I sighed, and leaned forward. "Why can't they have someone else do it? They just can't. Reed, you've only been home twice in the last two months. This is driving me crazy. I know, and I'm sorry, it's just this will be truly profitable for us." I sighed, "Fine, whatever you say." I said, sounding like Tessa. "Alright, bye Elsa. Bye, I love yo-" He hung up, and I sighed and put my phone away.

"Mommy," Tessa squealed. I looked up to see Tessa in Jacks arms. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck. "What's up, Tess? Was that Reed?" She asked innocently enough. I stiffened, as I cued his reaction. His composure was as calm as it could be, but his eyes told a different story, one I would have to deal with later. I smiled and relaxed my posture; I didn't need Tessa asking unnecessary questions. My phone buzzed, "Yes, what it is Periwinkle? There is someone to see Mr. Frost," I heard her sigh with happiness, "It's Ms. Corona, should I send her in?" I arched and questioning eyebrow at Jack, my arms crossed. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. After a minute, "Let her in." The look I gave Jack made him gaze at the floor. Periwinkle came in with a small brunette. I remembered when Jack was a brunette. But he fell in the pond in our little hometown one day, and it permanently turned his hair white. He was embarrassed and ashamed of it. I loved the uniqueness, and insisted he doesn't shave his head.

Jack put Tessa down, and went to greet his…girlfriend. "Elsa, this is Rapunzel. Punzie, this is my new agent, Elsa." I stood up, and shook her hand. Tessa clung, not to me but to her daddy. I smiled faintly, Tessa knew, she knew subconsciously, that Jack was her father. Rapunzel was smiling as Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, but she gave Jack a confused look when he picked Tessa up, and she clung to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Who is this?" Rapunzel asked, "This is Tessa, she is Elsa's daughter. She's absolutely adorable." She said to me, I smiled at her. "Why is she holding onto Jack? Every girl loves me the instant they see me, no matter their age," Jack said smirking. I glared at him, and he smiled at me. "Don't you even-? Elsa's in denial of her attraction to me," at this I rolled my eyes, "Jack," Rapunzel asked, "What's up, babe? Here," he handed him a file, and it was thick. "I finished it." Jack handed it to me. "What is this", I asked, warily. "My schedules," he said, feigning exhaustion. I gave him, '_you're not serious_' look. He just shrugged. "Well," I said, trying to stay pleasant but distant, "I guess I'm going to have homework tonight." I said, smiling, "so I got myself the greatest agent and secretary ever." I froze, _secretary_? I didn't agree to be his secretary, "Jack I will find you a proper secretary. I know you can trust my judgment." Jack laughed, "Elsa you are my secretary. No, that's not we agreed on. Yes," he went and grabbed the contract off my desk. He sidled right up against me, his hip against mine, his cold comforting feel emanating off of him. I took a deep breath, and I smelled his cologne, it smelled exactly the same. "Here," Jack said, pulling me back into the harsh reality, "it says and to be my personal assistant/secretary. This is your signature, correct? Yes," I said, wanting to lay my head on his shoulder. "So, do you have any further objections," Jack asked teasingly. "No," I stepped away from him, and grabbed my daughter. "We will be heading home; all my contact information is with Periwinkle. I'll get this," I held the folder up, "organized to my schedule and memorize it. Jack smiled and nodded. "Whatever helps you, Elsa." Tessa raised her head, "bye Jack." Tessa said waving, "Bye Tessa, bye Elsa. Bye," I walked out of the room, my daughter on my hip.

I was at my car, when I heard Jack yelling for me, "What is it," I asked putting Tessa in her car seat. "You forgot this," he held my purse by the strap for me. "Thanks," I climbed into my car. My window was down, so Jack leaned against it. "This is all we need, Elsa. A fresh start, a new beginning, it's going to be better…this time. I promise. Bye Ellie," He kissed my cheek and left. I contemplated his words for a minute, he's right; we just need a fresh start.

_A/N Well first off, I apologize, I haven't been updating because of school. It is killing me! And I know this chapter sucks, it's a development chapter. Next chapter, I promise things will be more interesting. And if you have any questions, PM me, ask me through reviews, or tweet me. That's right, search Leaf Smith and follow me on twitter. Love you all so very much! BYE XOXO!_


	6. Chapter 6 My daughter andfriend

_A/N Hello to all! I am handing out watermelon slices too_, _OoPoPcAnDy just wait. Cavalier, you noticed, good job! Guest, yeah. Thanks, she's just getting over the fact that Jack is back. PoisioningDigitails, thanks, I hope this was soon enough._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 6._

_My daughter and…friend?_

Tessa was in her room, playing and I was in my office, reading over the file Jack gave me. His schedules reflected that of a very busy celebrity. He had auditions for movies, an interview with a talk show host. Six commercial shoots to promote sportswear, and men's cologne. And dozens of photo shoots. No wonder Jack feigned exhaustion; I was tired just going over this! "Mommy," I looked towards my doorway to see Tessa clutching her teddy bear. "What is it, Tessie? Olaf's hungry." I smiled, "what does _Olaf_ want to eat? Ice cream," Tessa jumped up and down. I chuckled, "Mommy? Hmm? Olaf wants a warm hug?" I held my arms out for them, and Tessa and _Olaf_ were pressed against my chest. I rested my cheek on top of her head. We stayed like that for a minute. "Olaf needs ice cream."

I chuckled, and took Tessa's hand as we headed to the kitchen. Tessa and Olaf sat at the island, as I scooped out bowls of ice cream. "This is good Mommy." I smiled at her, and put my spoon in my mouth. "French vanilla is the best ever!" Tessa said, "I agree," scooping another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, "Mommy, why did Jack kiss you?" I choked on my ice cream, "Tessie, it's just something Jack does. It meant nothing." I said more to myself, than to Tessie. "O…kay? Sorry Tessie, it's just," I sighed. "Things with me and Jack have always been complicated. "I miss him," Tessa said. "Jack, "I asked, she nodded. "Why? He makes you smile and laugh, and you look really pretty when smile. Tessie, sweetie…" I chided, "You make me smile and laugh. That's all I need. Reed never makes you laugh," she said, bowing her head slightly. I sighed, knowing she was right. There have been very few times in our marriage that Reed had made me genuinely happy, made me smile or laugh. We've just been…I don't know anymore. "Mommy," I looked up to see my daughter, her eyes bright with tears. I got up, and picked her up. Her arms went around my neck and buried her face in the curve of my neck. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Tessie, Tessie love, don't cry. Its fine, everything's fine. Everything's going to be fine." I kissed her forehead. "Tessie? Yes," Her voice was muffled, "Do you want to build a snowman?" She looked at me with confusion in her eyes, "Mommy it's too warm to build a snowman. It's impossible. Not when you're Evans." She smiled. "Tonight, we'll build a snowman, okay?" She nodded, smiling.

_Jack_

I was still standing in the parking lot, watching Elsa and Tessa leave. I smiled and walked over to my Harley, swinging one leg over. "I need a drink," I muttered. I kicked it, and felt the engine rumbling. I swung out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.

_Jump cut._

I walked into my as Rapunzel puts it, 'artist's loft'. "Evening Jack, where have you been?" I turned around to see Rapunzel, an apron around her waist. "Nowhere really. It's past eleven." Punzie chided, "I know." I grabbed a bottle of wine and sat in my favorite armchair in front of the fire. Punzie started massaging my shoulders. "Do you want to go upstairs," she purred in my ear. "No, not tonight." I muttered. She sighed, "I left you dinner on the oven." She walked upstairs. I knew she was put-off by my lack of enthusiasm, but honest to God that was the last thing on my mind. I have a daughter and more so the mother of my daughter is _Elsa_. I could barely breathe when I saw Tessa. I mean, me and Elsa never talked about having kids. We always thought it was too early. But low and behold Tessa is here. I didn't know if I should feel excited or terrified or both

I sighed, and tossed back my drink, it burning down all the way. There's always something going on in my life, and this was number one on the list of crazy wonderful things to happen to me. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed a number I would commit to memory, "hello," Elsa's voice was alert, what was she doing up so late? "Hey it's me," I said. "I know, what do you want?" I winced, "ouch Ellie, that hurt. And that is important to me how…?" I laughed, "Well aren't you in a good mood. I'm kind of busy." She sounded distracted. "With what," I heard a giggle in the background. "Is that Tessa," I asked an idea forming in my head. "Yes. Put her on the phone." A minute later, Tessa greeted me. "Hey Tess, what are you and your Mom doing? Building a snowman!" I chuckled, Elsa was still doing that. I'm surprised. "Are you and you mom busy tomorrow? No. Great," I said smiling, "do you want to join me to a trip to the zoo? Yes! Wonderful, put your mom on the phone. Here," A second later Elsa asked, "what are you doing? Elsa," my tone formal, "it would bring me great delight if you and Tessa would accompany me to the zoo tomorrow. Would you most graciously accept my invitation?" Elsa laughed, and then cleared her throat, "Jack, Tessa and would be most honored to accept your invitation. Ace," I said chuckling. "Jack I got to go, we'll see you tomorrow. K, tell Tessa bye for me. Alright I will. Elsa I-" she hung up.

I sighed and walked up the spiraling staircase to my bedroom. Rapunzel's form under my midnight blue covers. I quietly undressed and slid under the covers. She mumbled and fidgeted. I looked at her sleeping form, her big green eyes hidden from me. I sighed and rolled over, craving a certain pair of cold arms. I shook my head, and fell asleep.

I woke up, and yawned. "Jack," Punzie mumbled, "let's just stay in bed today. I can't, I have a very important engagement. I'll see you later," I gave her a peck on the lips. She mumbled something, and rolled over. I went to my closet, and grabbed a simple blue V-neck shirt, denim pants, and running shoes. I rushed downstairs to my motorcycle but then I saw a flower stand. I bought two bouquets of flowers, and put them in my helmet case. I swung onto my bike and quickly kicked it into action.

_Jump cut_.

I stopped my bike and grabbed the bouquets of flowers, and nodded to the doorman, and valet boy. I took the elevator, and thank goodness it was empty. After what felt like a century the elevator dinged and I got off. I knocked on the door, and after a minute the door opened, "Jack?"

_Elsa_

I was lying on the couch, contemplating whether or not I should get up. I was dressed casually in skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a snowflake covered top. I played with the sleeves that went past my hands. Suddenly a knock on the door made me shoot up, "What the hell?" It was barely seven o'clock. I opened the door, "Jack?" My voice betrayed my shock and he smirked. "Good morning- Jack!" Tessa squealed, and launched herself at Jack who was laughing. He swung her up, and she giggled, "Morning Tess, how are you? I'm fine. I brought you something," Jack held up the flowers and Tessa gasped. "They're so pretty! Just like you," Jack said, smirking. I rolled my eyes smiling, goodness! "Tessa, why don't you go put those flowers in a vase?" She nodded and ran into the house. I leaned against the doorway, "Don't worry Ellie I didn't forget you." He held up a bouquet of all…my favorite flowers. "Jack, they're so beautiful." He smiled and I beckoned him inside. "I'm going to put these in some water, please make yourself comfortable." I walked down the hallway to the storage closet, and pulled a crystal vase out. I walked back out to the kitchen to clean the vase. I set it down on the island, and went to grab polisher and a rag. Jack sat down near me, as I polished the vase. "I can't believe you remembered." I said under my breath. "How could I not? I gave you the exact same bouquet when I asked you out." I smiled a little, at the memory. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, when his hand came and rested over mine. "I remember everything, like your favorite color is periwinkle blue, and that your favorite book is The Snow Queen, your favorite movie is- Alright I get it, you're memory of me is most vivid." He chuckled and squeezed my hand. I didn't pull away. I didn't want to pull my hand away. The familiar feeling of his calloused hand was comforting. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then the silence was shattered by the ringing of my cell phone. "Hello? Elsa I have great news! What," I was still angry at him. "We're spreading through Europe quicker than I anticipated. I might be home sooner that I said. That's great. Listen um, Reed I have stuff to do. I got to go," I hung up the phone. I looked at Jack and smiled again, and then laid my head down.

_Jack_.

She looked so surprised that I remembered anything. I felt a little hurt that she thought so little of me, but I would brush it off. She seemed angry during her phone call, and pissed off when she hung up. She smiled at me, and laid her head down on the table. I reached out and ran my fingers through her silk like hair. She sighed, and leaned in closer to my hand. I smiled and continued with my attentions. She sighed and I swear she wouldn't have gotten up, if we didn't hear Tessa pattering towards the kitchen. Elsa raised her head, and smiled at our daughter. "Are you two ready to go to the zoo." Tessa jumped up and down, excited. We walked to the elevator, Tessa giggling the whole way.

_Jump cut_.

We all sat in Elsa's car, the same one she had back then, all buckled up and ready to go to the zoo. As we pulled onto the highway, Tessa stated rambling on about her first day of school, "Ms. Rose's boyfriend came into class and gave her lots of pretty flowers. Can you guess what they were? Hmmm," I tapped my chin, "I'm thinking daisies? No! How about...daffodils? No," Tessa giggled. "Oh," I sighed. "I give up," Elsa giggled. "Mommy you guess! I guess Ms. Rose's boyfriend brought her…roses? Yay," Tessa laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. We laughed at her. "Mommy? Yes, Tessie? Are you excited to be going to the zoo? Of course I am," Elsa smiled into the review mirror. "It's nice to have a Sunday outing. And afterward we're going to Tiana's place for lunch. Yay!" I looked at her in confusion, "Tiana's place is a café Tessa and I love going to. Isn't that right Tessa? Yes!" I winced playfully. "She's excited this morning isn't she? Yep," Elsa said smiling at our daughter. "How much longer until we get to the zoo," Tessa asked impatiently. "Just a little longer, k Tess? Fiiiiiiine," She said. I and Elsa laughed, at her impatience. I looked at Elsa, her beauty only more obvious. I reached over and squeezed her hand, and she smiled at me in return.

_A/N and this is where we are stopping. Next chapter is all about the zoo. Please review favorite and follow, and suggest any type of food you want. I love you all so very much! Bye, XOXO 3. _


	7. Chapter 7 It's going to be a long day

_A/N hello to all! I am handing out pizza with any kind of toppings your Jelsa loving heart's desire. My shoutout(s) are too OoPoPcAnDy, true. Iheartjelsaandunicorns, you are all so determined for Reed to cheat on Elsa. You have a great day too, and thanks. directoner4ever747 thanks, maybe… Markwyldespinebuster, great._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 7._

_It's going to be a long day. _

We pulled into the zoo parking lot, and Jack got out and grabbed Tessa. She reached for his and my hand. She smiled up at us, and we smiled back down at her. When we got to the ticket booth, I reached for my wallet, but Jack swatted my hand. "Jack I can pay- No, I got it." Before I could get another word, he paid for all of our tickets. "A true gentleman never lets a lady pay. Whatever," he was about to retort when Tessa jerked on our hands. "Come on!" We laughed and let Tessa pull us towards the zoo entrance.

"Mommy look!" she pointed at a chimpanzee doing somersaults. Tessa giggled, "Yeah," Jack laughed at Tessa's reaction. "Yeah, can you do that Tessa? Yeah," she proceeded to do a somersault. Jack and I clapped for her when she bowed. We proceeded to go to the nocturnal house, Tessa clinging to ours hands. We were looking at a cage full of bats, a thick piece of glass separating us. Tessa looking at them with cautious curiosity, she slowly approached the cage when suddenly a bat crashed against the glass, absolutely terrifying my poor baby. She screamed and jumped back, running to hide behind Jack. He picked her up, and we decided to leave to go the big cats' exhibit.

We were walking along a path, when someone shouted stop. We turned around to see a man with a ridiculously accessorized camera, "You're _the_ Jack Frost!" Jack smirked, "Yes I am. Can I get your picture, and perhaps a short interview? Of course," the man's smile was becoming more and more fanatic. I'm surprised he didn't start fangirling. Jack posed with Tessa in one arm, but then pulled me close by my waist. By instinct, I wrapped my fingers around the collar of his shirt. There was a flash, and I pulled away, embarrassed.

_Jack_

I smirked as Elsa blushed. She took Tessa and went to sit on a bench. "Can we get this interview on the road," I asked. The man smiled like a maniac, and I leaned against a post. The man cleared his throat, "First off, I would like to say what a _huge_ honor this is. Of course," I said. "Who was that woman and girl with you? Oh, one of my high school friends, Elsa and her daughter, Tessa. Mhm-hmm and when is the sequel to 'a demon in your eyes', coming out? We're pushing for next year; we want to see how it does, world-wide. Okay, and with all your popularity, do you think you'll settle down? I glanced at Elsa and Tessa, "I don't know yet." Tessa and Elsa both flashed me a smile. I smiled back, and waved. "I think I have enough, thank you Mr. Frost. Of course," I walked back to my girls. "Are you done," Tessa asked. I nodded, and we walked down a path.

We were walking by a playground, when Tessa stopped. "What's up, Tess?" I asked looking down at her. Elsa laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand. "She wants to play on the playground. Oh, well," I scooped her up, "let's go!" I ran to the playground, Tessa laughing the whole way. I heard Elsa yell something about being careful. We just waved and continued on our way to the playground.

I placed Tessa down and she ran to the slide, and started to climb up the ladder. "Jack," she yelled. I looked up, and smiled at her. I met her at the end of the slide and swung her up, "Was that fun? Yeah, but I wanna swing now!" I laughed and carried her to the swings, "hold on." I started to push the swing, "higher Jack! Higher," Tessa squealed, as she swung her legs. I complied, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa walking towards us. "Higher Jack," I chuckled and pushed her again. "Are you two having fun? Yeah," Tessa laughed. "Of course," I turned to talk to Elsa. "Are you having fun?" She gave me a genuine smile, and nodded. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged, and at this she smiled again and shook her head. "Mommy," Elsa looked at her swinging daughter, "yes? We have to come back every Sunday! I'll think about it," she said with a smile. "Okay!" We laughed softly, and I continued to push her. "Are you having fun Tess? Yeah," I glanced at Elsa, and she was smiling at Tessa. I sighed, and continued to push Tessa, my mind a millions miles away.

_Jump cut._

It was past sunset when we left Tiana's place. We were all in the car, and I took a deep breath, and rubbed my temples. "I never knew little kids had so much energy." Elsa chuckled softly, and gestured to the backseat. I looked back, and Tessa was fast asleep. I smiled, and shook my head slightly. "I guess she wore herself out too. And tomorrow's a school day," Elsa sighed heavily. I patted her on the shoulder in sympathy. "Let's get her home." Elsa said.

Jump cut.

I carried Tessa up the stairs to her bedroom, Elsa trailing behind me. I gently tucked Tessa under her covers, and kissed her forehead, Good night baby girl," I whispered in her ear. She mumbled and opened her eyes. "Daddy? Our eyes widen, and then her eyes darted down. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "you okay?" She nodded, "I'm sorry I called you Daddy. It's fine and I don't mind if you do," her eyes met mine. "I can call you Daddy?" I nodded. She jumped up, and threw her arms around my neck, "goodnight Daddy… I love you." I tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead, "love you too baby girl." She smiled and closed her eyes. I straightened up, and saw Elsa leaning against the door frame, her hand over mouth and her eyes glittering. I stepped forward and pulled her close, stroking her hair as she quietly cried. "It's okay. It's okay, shhhh."

I pulled her downstairs, and made her a cup of coffee. She gripped the cup, as if it was her only life line. "Hey, it's okay." I didn't know this would affect her so much, I took her hand and gently squeezed it. We sat in comfortable silence until, I heard Tessa walking into the kitchen. She was in her pajamas now, clutching a teddy bear. "Hey baby girl how are you?" She rubbed her eyes, "I had a nightmare." She mumbled. Elsa got up, and hugged her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Do you want anything? Can I sleep in your bed? Of course," Elsa cradled her daughter. "I'll go get changed, and then we'll go to bed. Daddy too," Elsa and I froze. "What do you mean Tessie? I want Daddy to sleep in the bed too." She looked at Elsa with pleading eyes. I looked at her, and with a sigh she nodded her head. "Let me get change, then all of us will go to bed. Tessa nodded, and Elsa headed upstairs.

_Elsa._

I walked upstairs, and changed into simple cotton pajamas, and sighed. I didn't want to do this, but Tessa wanted it, so I couldn't refuse my daughter. I called Jack and Tessa upstairs. Tessa was in Jack's arms, and he sat on the bed. I handed him a pair of old pajamas bottoms, and I busied myself fixing my hair, my back to Jack as he changed. "I'm tired Mommy." I turned around and got into bed, Tessa the only barrier between Jack and myself. "Good Mommy, Daddy I love you. We love you too," I kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Jack, I whispered.

_A/N I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. School is killing me! But excuses aside, please review, favorite and follow. I love you so very much XOX BYE!_


	8. Chapter 8 Flashes of the past

_A/N hello to all! I am handing out Turkish delight to OoPoPcAnDy, me too. ElsaTheSnowQueen2, thank you. She never does with Jack. PoisioningDigitails, I hope this was soon enough. Iheartjelsaandunicorns thanks. That would be funny… PiperGrace938 Thanks. Thanks for the advice. Kiki, yeah it's loved. Ata, who knows…? Guest, I am busy, but I would never abandon a story, and I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter._

_A/N This chapter is filled with backstory/flashbacks! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own my OCs._

_Chapter 8. _

_Flashes of the past. _

_I sighed and rolled over, my phone buzzing. I blindly searched for it, until I felt it buzzing under my hand. "Hello," I asked groggily. "Hey Ellie, did I wake you up?" Jack asked. "What do you think," I felt mad at being woken up. "Well I'm glad that you're up." He seemed extra cheery this morning. My intuition told me to be careful. "Yeah, so what's up? Can you come meet me at our usual spot," now he sounded almost tentative. "…Sure. Great, see you around eight? Sure. Bye Jack. Bye Ellie." He hung, and I sighed and rubbed my eyes. _

_Anna poked her head into my room, "was that Jack?" I nodded. She smiled and I felt nervous to see Jack. "I suspect you're going to your usual spot? Yeah, but I think something's up." Anna shrugged, my sister was not a subtle actress, her forced non-chalant act was laughable, but I just smiled. "What time are you and Jack meeting? Around eight," I buried myself in my blankets. "You do realize you have fifteen minutes?"_

_Jump cut._

_I was walking up the boardwalk, the bitter wind peppering my face with cold kisses. I leaned against the railing and sighed. I checked my watch, "your late Jack." I muttered and rubbed my temples, "Actually you're just early," Jack whispered in my ear. I jumped, and then laughed. I turned and jumped again, my nose was pressed against his. He took a step back, and smiled. His hands were hidden his back. "Hey," he said softly. I leaned against the railing and held my elbows, "hey," I smiled at him. He looked down, and I shoved his shoulder, "cat got your tongue, Snowflake?" He chuckled, but kept his eyes averted. "Jack," I felt my concern growing, "are you okay? Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Well you're kind of quiet." He shrugged, and I sighed. "There's something on your mind." He didn't answer, just handed me a bouquet of Baby's breath and Lavender. "Oh Jack." I felt moisture in my eyes, "my favorite flowers. Thank you," I hugged him. "Uh, Elsa? Yeah? I've been meaning to say this for quite some time," I moved closer, just slightly. He took a deep breath and took my hand, "what I'm trying to say is… Elsa," he took a deep breath, and my heart was beating very fast. "Elsa, I'm in love with you. I love you and want to be with you, will you accept me as your boyfriend?" I was shocked. Silence hung in the air, and just as Jack was backing away, I grabbed his hand and gently kissed him on the lips. "Yes, Jack I would love to be your girlfriend." He finally asked me, "I love you too, Jack." _

I rolled over and curled closer to- Curled up closer to what? It was too big to be Tessa, and Reed wasn't supposed to be home this early. I slowly opened my eyes, and it was…Jack? I smiled softly, and curled a little bit closer. He threw his arm over my waist and drew me closer. I sighed, this felt so…right. I didn't know how much I missed him. The pain was too much, and I reached out, and held onto the blanket over his chest. I felt sleep claim me again, and drifted into a pleasant sleep.

_Jack_

I woke up, and stretched. Opening my eyes, I realized two things. One, I was not in my room, and I did not have a hangover. Two, the girl next to me was…Elsa. I smiled and looked down at her, brushing hair from her face. She looked so cute, curled up like a kitten seeking warmth. On instinct, I leaned down to give her a good morning kiss, but stopped when I saw that thick black ugly ring on her hand. I clenched my jaw, and got off the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, and with a heavy sigh walked downstairs. I whipped my phone out, and dialed a coffee delivery service. Placing my usual order with a new thing, I sighed and rested my head on the counter.

I have woken up early to take Tessa to school. I doubt that Elsa would have cared if we borrowed her car. About maybe twenty minutes, my coffee was brought up to me. "Thanks," I mumbled, and paid with the usual tip. I walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. I took a sip of my French vanilla iced latte, staring out a window at the rising sun. "I've missed you, Ellie." I murmured.

_Elsa_

I woke up, and stretched, sighing. I opened my eyes, Jack was gone. I sighed again, and then shook my head. "I shouldn't be upset that's he gone," I hugged my elbows, "he's the past. I need to look for the future." _A future with him_, I thought with longing. I slapped myself on the cheek, and walked downstairs.

I was tightening the belt on my robe, when I heard noises in the living. I peeked around the corner, and I saw a lump on the couch, hidden by a blanket. "Tessa," I called out. The lump rolled over and I saw white hair. I smiled faintly as my paced quickened considerably. I looked at Jack, fast asleep. I tucked the blanket around him a little more snuggly. He nestled closer, and I smiled. I looked down at the coffee table, where a coffee sat, and when I held it up; my name was written on it in Jack's lovely handwriting. Attached to it was a note, _Elsa, don't worry I took_ _Tessa to school. Enjoy your coffee, I'll call you later_. "Your plans changed," I looked at him, "Huh, Snowflake?" I took a small drink, and…it was pumpkin spice. My favorite, I smiled again. I took another drink, it was still fresh. I went to the kitchen, intentions of returning a favor to Jack.

I grabbed a frying pan, eggs and a spatula. The sizzling of the eggs cooking a comfort. I was humming a little tune, while making eggs. I heard Jack yawn and stretch, and I leaned towards the entrance to the living room, "Good morning, Snowflake!" He looked at me and smiled. "Breakfast is ready, come and sit down." He stood up, and sat at the island. I placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him, with his coffee. This felt so familiar and so natural; I had to stop myself from kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Elsa." I was washing dishes, and turned to smile at him. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours." He looked down, and I turned back to my dishes and shrugged. _Men_, I rolled my eyes. "I got your schedule organized. Today at noon you have a meeting to promote your latest cologne." Jack nodded and stuffed eggs into his mouth. "And afterward, schedule a dinner date for me and Rapunzel. We have…matters to discuss." He took a drink of his coffee, and sighed. "Elsa?" I turned around and dried my hands on a towel. "Yeah," I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "What do you think of Rapunzel?" I paused, _what the hell?_ "That's not a question you should really ask me. You know that?" He shrugged, and I had to resist the urge to throw a plate at him. "What's wrong?" I turned around and stared out the small window to see morning traffic. "Hey," Jack said. I didn't want to look at him. I heard his chair scraping across the floor, and I felt him behind me. I thought he was going to embrace me, but he started tickling my sides. "Jack-" I smacked at his hands bit he had me pinned. Jack-Jack…Stop!" I laughed at he continued to torture me. "I-I sweat to G-God Jack! S-Stop," I started to curl closer to him, to stop him from tickling my sides. "What is that Elsa," Jack chuckled. "S-Stop," I smacked at his hands, still squeezing my sides. We were laughing together, as I pounded on his chest. "J-Jackson Ni-Nikolai Fro-Frost! I-If you don't stop tickling me I-I swear!" He had me pinned, and we were laughing so hard.

Suddenly my phone started buzzing, so I picked it up still giggling. "Hello?" I cleared my throat and Jack backed away, so I went to the living room. "Elsa, why aren't you at work? I called your work, and they said you didn't come in. Ummm, yeah," I ran my fingers through my hair. "I have a lunch meeting, so I decided to stay in. When are you going to be home? Soon," he seemed disinterested. I sighed, and collapsed on the couch, "that sure is specific." I muttered, "Well I'm-" I hung up and threw the phone on the couch. Sighing, I leaned forward, and rested my elbows on my knees. I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

_Jack_

I leaned against the doorframe, looking at Elsa bickering at her…husband. The word was a serrated knife in throat. She collapsed on the couch, she looked so stressed. I stepped forward, and sat down next to her, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. I rubbed her shoulder and her head was rested in the crook of my neck. "You okay," I asked. She sighed, and nodded her head. "Do you want to go out?" She looked up, at me and nodded. "I need to go out to town anyway, Tessa's birthday is coming. We need to plan her birthday party, don't we," I asked. She smiled and nodded. "You need to go get ready, and then we'll head over to my place, so I can change. K?" She nodded, and headed upstairs. I sighed, and my head lolled back on the couch.

_We were cuddling under a thick quilt, watching a zombie flick. Elsa was cowering in my arms, and I was chuckling through the whole movie. "This isn't fair," She muttered. "What?" I looked down at her, "it's my birthday, and yet you're forcing me to watch a scary movie. I. Hate. You." I chuckled. "Oh, really? The only reason you agreed to watch this, was so I could hold you." I whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. She sniggled closer, "I hate you," she whispered. I wrapped my arms closer around her and she snuggled closer. Oh yeah," I twirled a strand of her hair in between my fingers, "you must really hate me. Huh," I looked down at her, and blew at raspberry at me, and so I captured her tongue. She giggled, but pulled me closer so she was lying on the couch, with me on top of her. I looked at her, and kissed, and nuzzled her with affection. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," I placed kisses on her face. "I have one more birthday present for you," I whispered. She looked confused, and I ran to my bedroom, and grabbed a powder blue jewelry box. _

_I sat on the couch, the movie was turned off and Elsa looked slightly confused. I handed her the box, and her eyes widen considerably. "Jack," she whispered. I pulled her close so she was resting against me. "Open it," I whispered. She did with shaking fingers, "oh Jack." She whispered, and I smiled. She turned around and kissed me, cupping my face, and I was more than compliant to her. _

_A/N I hope this satisfies everyone till next time. My next update will probably be on 'It's You and Me,' so please go check it out. The more reviews the better. Please review, favorite and follow. All would be appreciated GREATLY! Love you all so very much! BYE XOXO!_


End file.
